1000 Years Without You
by WingedImmortal
Summary: A new girl in town sparks interest around the group. What secrets does she hold? Damon's love affair with her angers an original. How can they use her to get back at Klaus? Will an old flame rekindle its self? *******Spoiler to season four***********
1. Chapter 1

HELLO,

So if you are interested in this then the first thing you need to do is go search the writer .Dangerous. That's an old account that I cant get into. It's me, and it was so long ago that I cant even get into the email that I used for that account. So I have this account that I am now using and will possibly be updating that story here. There ya go! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Keep reading -Mandie


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO,

So if you are interested in this then the first thing you need to do is go search the writer( winged armed Dangerous). That's an old account that I cant get into. It's me, and it was so long ago that I cant even get into the email that I used for that account. So I have this account that I am now using and will possibly be updating that story here. There ya go! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Keep reading -Mandie


	3. Chapter 3

The candle was hardly bright enough to light up the room. In the corner the fire crackled, adding it's own light. "She won't wake up." Laura gulped loudly. "She hasn't eaten since the death."

The curtains were drawn around the bed as if that would be enough to save her life. Even through the curtains he could see that she looked small and fragile. Slowly he stepped up to the bed pulling back the curtain. She looked dead already. Her lips slightly parted, dry and cracked. Her brown curls matted to her forehead. He sat next to her, brushing the hair off her face.

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked, her voice unsteady.

"Why don't you step outside." Elijah nodded towards the door. "Please." Laura nodded, turning to leave. Elijah turned his attention back to the young girl near death in front of him. "Lis.." He mumled. "What has Niklaus done to you?" Slowly Elijah put his wrist to his mouth, biting down his mouth filled with blood. "Here, Elizabeth. You need to live, live because Bryony didn't." He put his wrist to her lips pleading her to drink.

He needed for her to get better. His world was falling apart and she alone could fix it. He longed to see her dull grey eyes open, to see the life come back to her cheeks. He needed to tell her, so she could stop him.

"Elijah!" the door burst open. "It's Niklaus." Rebecca wiped angrily at her tears. She was out of breath from the run through the village. Elijah stood, pushing past Rebecca, he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be able to help.

Outside, Elijah was greeted with the warm scent of burning hay followed by loud screams. Around him, the village people ran for safety. He found Niklaus, standing in battle with Michael.

"Give it up boy, even as an immortal you hold no strength to mine." Michael laughed.

"I would be so much stronger than you and you know it!" Niklaus yelled.

"Right, the bastard beast in you could have been stronger than me, but we'll never know now will we?" Niklaus let out a growl as he stepped towards Michael, swinging the sword up over his head.

"Father please!" Elijah yelled, entering the center of the village grabbing their attention. "We are family-."

"No, you and I are family. Finn and I are family, Rebbecca and I are family. But no, he and I are not family." Niklaus spat.

"Stop it. My son. My Husband. We are all family." Esther stood behind Michael. He slowly turned to face her, his back to Niklaus.

"No wife of mine would bare a beasts son." He felt the sword drive through her chest and heard Niklaus yell.

"No!" Elijah moved quickly to catch his mother before she hit the ground as Michael and Niklaus began their battle again. "Mother, why?"

"Protect the. Your family." She placed her hand on his cheek, the life draining from her eyes. Rebecca stumbled as she ran to her mother. They leaned over the body of their mother as their brother and father tore apart the village.

"Give up boy-." Niklaus' eyes went wide as an axe stuck into his back. He turned slowly to face Johnathen Rhodes.

"Get off my property. Both of you." He growled, but he hands shook with fear.

"How is your daughter, John? Or better, how is your granddaughter?" Michael laughed resulting in a growl from Niklaus.

"You're sick, Michael." John stepped back as Niklaus stepped closer, his throughts wondering off to the girl he loved. His eyes focused on Johnathen and all he saw was the man that had taken her. He snarled before tackling John to the ground. Blood sprayed from his neck where Niklaus bit down.

"My god, you animal!" Michael yelled. He charged Niklaus, but Niklaus moved so the blade went through Michaels chest. He let out a whimper as he fell to the ground. Niklaus turned to Michael then, grabbing him by the neck he threw Michael back, he only stopped when he hit a tree in the distance. A smile spread across Niklaus' blood stained lips as he tasted the blood there. Everything faded from Niklaus' line of vision, leaving him in a black fog.

The sweet metallic smell filled his nose and he felt his stomach growl. Behind the scent of blood he could smell the scent of burning flesh and hay.

"Get up Niklaus." He opened his eyes as Elijah kicked his boot. Around him, the sun's rays lit up the village showing all the damage he had done.

"What happened?" Niklaus stood, brushing off his pants he saw blood staining his shirt.

"You." Rebbecca snapped, her eyes red from crying. "You killed everyone." She didn't bother stopping the tears.

"What?" Niklaus did a 360, taking in the burned down houses and silence. His eyes went wide as he spun back to face Rebecca. " Elizabeth."

"Nik-."

"No, I wouldn't hurt her." He pushed past Rebecca walking through the little wooden gate in front of her cottage. He found Johnathen just on the inside of the gate, his neck ripped open. "Elizabeth!" He yelled, panic rising in his voice. "Elizabeth, it's me!" he went room to room and in each room he found a member of her family torn apart. "No…" his voice cracked when he found her. "Elizabeth?" he questioned, walking further into the room. He could see her figure behind the netted curtain. For a moment he thought he could see her chest rising with every breath that she took.

He sucked in a breath when he pulled back the curtain. Her skin was a soft blue, her lips pale white. There was no blood or wound, so he questioned the truth of it.

"You broke her neck." Elijah stepped up behind him. "I tried to stop you.."

"You should've killed me. Didn't I say do everything in your power to save her!" Niklaus spun around. "She is the love of my life and you let me kill her!"

"Niklaus, you did this. Do not put the blame on me because you can't handle your anger when it comes to father. Now let us go before father returns to finish the job." Elijah turned leaving Niklaus. He stood in silence, the body of his love laying motionless behind him. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes he pictured the girl remembered. The young girl who's life he had ruined. He shook his head, following Elijah's path out the door.


End file.
